Different
by Jerrico's Pain
Summary: Itachi wasn't sure what to expect when Pein assigned him this mission, but he knew one thing for sure. Get Kagome Higurashi to join Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Jerrico owns nothing but the idea and this story

Xxxxx

Words: 543

Xxxxx

Sitting alone in a dark room was Itachi. It's been years since he killed his clan in Konoha and left his little brother. He joined Akatsuki, where he acted as a spy for Konoha. Now he was sitting in his room, waiting for the next mission so he could leave this place for a few days, feeling as if the room was closing in on him.

So here he was, sitting on his bed when a soft knock was heard. Before the sound stopped, Itachi was already at the door. To his surprise, Kohan was there. Her face was lowered and her blue hair hid her beautiful face from Itachi's oxy eyes. "Leader wishes to see you." Her words were barely a whisper before she turned and walked down the long dim hallway, taking a turn.

Itachi took the opposite way down the hall and stood before a large oak door. Taking a small breath, and closed his eyes, Itachi raised his knuckle to give one single knock before opening his now scarlet eyes. "Enter." Pein said as Itachi soundlessly opened the door to see a single light shining on a dark cherry wood desk. The only thing that indicated that anyone else was in the room was the faint glow or grey-purple eyes and the slight shine of the many piercings that Pein has.

"Leader-sama, you requested my presence." Itachi stated, his deep voice was mono-toned and his face emotionless. Pein's glowing eyes vanished for a bit, as if he closed his eyes before they reappeared slowly.

"In the west, there is a village that is almost impossible to find, for it only appears once every 18 years, the blue moon. Now in this village called Hidden village of the moonlight, not to be mistaken with the village hidden within the moon. This village is made of two powerful clans, The Gekko clan and the Higurashi clan." Pein paused and looked into Itachi's now red eyes. "These two clan's were known from being the perfect killing machines. Gekko clan Kekkei Genkai was to take the light around them and use that as a weapon, mostly whips and blind their opposites. The Higurashi clan used the darkness and shadows around there as weapons. They would use the darkness in someone's heart and use it until it consumes you." Pein took a breath and waited from the questions to start. However Itachi was almost as perfect as Kohan, and waited for Pein to finish.

"These two clans have been having some tension, seeing how they are both opposites. So they had one idea, marry the head of the Gekko clan's first daughter with the Higurashi's second son. Shortly after being wedded, the woman becomes pregnant with a girl, Kagome Higurashi-Gekko. She was something no one has ever seen. Now around 17 years later, the two clan's tensions have turned murderous, so the 17 year old girl decides to kill both clans', leaving the small village with a handful of shinobi. This girl is currently a missing-nin and I want her." Pein finished as Itachi nodded his head, giving indication that he knew his mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerrico owns nothing.

Xxxxx

Kagome was the perfect child. She had mastered her Kekkei Genkai when she was told to. She went on endless missions to other villages, killing endless people because she was told to. Kagome was now at the age of 17, one year until she would reach her powers peak. The clan's elders were preparing a party for that day. The day that would never come for them before Kagome killed both of her families because her true master told her so. Kagome remembered the day she saw him.

~Flashback~

Kagome was lying on her bed when she felt someone enter her room. Not recognizing the aura the person was giving off; Kagome continued to pretend she was asleep, slowly reaching for her hidden kunai. Once the person was before her, Kagome opened her icy blue eyes and swung the weapon at the person. A strong hand gripped her wrist, and golden eyes glowed in the dark as Kagome held her breathe. The hand that held her was attached to a man. He was tall; his long silver hair shimmered in the moonlight that entered through her open window. His skin was pale peach, matching her own skin tone, and his face was sharp. He was wearing baggy white ninja pants and a tight black shirt. A blue crescent moon was on his forehead giving away his village and his family. A Tasho was in her room.

The man took Kagomes weapon and pulled Kagome out of bed. Kagome was wearing a simple long white sleeping shirt and nothing more. Kagome couldn't look away from his eyes.

"So delicate, your heart may be but I know how harden you have become. I watched you since we were young. I, a spy, and you an heir to your clans. I knew that your elders would use you for their political wars and selfish needs, making you more tainted than you must be. I am here to remind you of your purity. Hope is a better weapon than fear." The man's smooth deep voice awakens something deep in Kagome that made her want to never leave this man's side.

"I have killed so many. I have loved no one. Am I damned? Am I to be nothing more than a tool to the destruction of the innocents around me?" Kagome whispered as the man let her wrist go and wrapped an arm around her slim waist. Kagome leaned in, feeling the warmth that the man had produced.

"I will show you the light, and you must do as I say." The man said as Kagome shook her head to agree. The man hooked a finger under her chin and made her face him. "You, little one, my call me Master."

~end of flashback~

Kagome smiled sadly as she walked away from her village, taking off her headband, she took her kunai and slashed the full moon. After putting it on her left arm, she made her way where her master stood and looked into his eyes.

He nodded and offered her some clothing, which she took gratefully. "You have a mission. To save someone from the dark as I had saved you, my little one." The man said as he watched the 17 year old strip of her bloody clothing.

"What is it, Master?" Kagome asked as she put on the tight black shirt and baggy white ninja pants, similar to his.

"You will join Akatsuki, and save Itachi Uchiha from the darkness."


	3. Chapter 3

Jerrico owns nothing.

XxxxX

Kagome paused in her step when she heard it. A tree branch groan almost silently as someone had landed on it. The sun had gone down a few hours prior to, and now the moon had decided to make its way into the blacken sky.

"I can hear you, shinobi." Kagome said softly as she turned to where she heard the sound, ready to attack if necessary. From the shadows a man appeared. He had pale peach skin, with glowing red eyes and a crease like lines under his eyes. He was wearing a black body coat with red clouds, his coal black hair was just above his chin.

A Konoha hitai-ate with a slash through it was on his forehead, holding his bangs away from his eyes.

…..

Itachi knew this what the one. Her chakra was practically visible in the young moons light. She was wearing a tight black shirt that complemented her large chest and hugged her curves; her baggy white plant left a lot for the imagination. Her raven hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her silver bangs fell to the bottom of her chin. She skin was just as pale as his and she had a slashed black hitai-ate on her upper arm, the full moon was visible.

She was also shorter than him, and for some odd reason, he liked that. "Kagome Higurashi, missing-nin from Hidden Village of the Moonlight." Itachi said calmly as he watched her blue eyes narrow slightly, nodding her head to confirm his claim.

"The Akatsuki would like to recruit you." Itachi said as he watched her pale pink plump lips pull into a small smirk. "What are your terms?" Her voice was soft and sweet, making her seem more innocent than she really was.

"You can join and work with us, or you are considered a threat to the Akatsuki and will be terminated." Itachi stated, watching Kagome's cold eyes calculate her chances of surviving. "I accept." Kagome said as he motioned her to follow him. "It will take two days to reach the base. If you act against me or the organization, you will be terminated." Itachi said as the started to run, impressed when she was staying lightly behind him. "I acknowledged your terms, Itachi." Kagome responded, enjoying the feeling of the wind whipping her bands back, the slight sting.

"Leader-sama will test your skills and give you a partner, Kagome." Itachi said, testing her name on his tongue. Itachi was starting to like this kid.

..Elsewhere..

"Things are working out perfectly."

"Do you think she will be able to handle this? You did just ask her to join Akatsuki."

"Kagome has more talent then most. She will prevail."

"If you say so, Master."

XxxxX

AN: secretsrsafehir, you are close.

Jerrico thanks all for the reviews!


	4. AN!

Jerrico is pained to say that Jerrico may be on hold for a while. Its been about a month or more since Jerrico had uploaded anything.

Jerrico is going through some life changes and needs to wait about a month or less more to get situated. Thank you for all of the support and keep on the lookout for updates!

With much sadness,

Jerrico's Pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Jerrico owns nothing

XxxxX

Itachi was impressed, not only did she travel by his side the whole way but she did not complain once. Kagome was the ideal partner for him. Itachi knew she was quick and graceful in her movements and he could tell they would get missions done quicker.

Once they came close to a village, Itachi realized how late it really was. "We will stop here for the night. There is an Inn not too far in town, should anything happen meet me at the tallest tree, just north of the village." Itachi said, his deep voice was low enough for her to hear, and only her. Itachi put on his straw hat and Kagome followed just behind him.

…

Kagome looked around the room as Itachi set up traps on the window and door. Once all was done, Itachi removed his cloak and hat, followed by his shoes and fishnet shirt. Once he folded his clothing he turned as was mildly surprised when he saw how quickly Kagome had changed. Her hair was now flowing down her back like a inky river. A simple black sleeping yukata adored her body, her pervious clothing already folded with her hitai-ate placed on top of it.

"Do you regret it?" Kagome asked as Itachi stilled from his observation. Kagome looked at his stiffened form with calculating blue eyes. "Do you regret killing your clan, leaving your brother behind to fend for himself?" Kagome asked as she watched Itachi pull a sebon needle from his waist band. Before Itachi could blink, Kagome had his hand in hers, the needle between her lips.

"No." Itachi responded as Kagome let him go, taking the needle from her mouth and flinging it to the wall, her eyes gazing into his. "The clan was an obstacle in my way. I did what I saw fit and executed them." Itachi lied as Kagome stepped away from him, walking over to her sleeping mat. Without a word, she laid down.

"We leave in five hours." Itachi said as he went to his own mat, and watched as Kagome closed her eyes and rested. Soon he allowed his own eyes to shut and rest himself. Oddly enough a dream came to him.

A dream of freedom.


End file.
